


Come Sit By My Fire

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e07 Watergate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Daniel needs some warming up





	Come Sit By My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JD-Junkie’s Hot and Cold thon. Originally posted in 2010.

As soon as his feet hit the tarmac, Daniel raised his face to the sun. Okay, it wasn’t exactly balmy in Colorado, but it was a helluva lot warmer than Russia had been.

Sam nudged him from behind and he opened his eyes to find Jack staring quizzically at him. “Problem, Daniel?” He asked as he waited for their gear to be transferred to their transport.

“It’s warm, Jack. Warm. You know. Sun. Not snow or ice.”

“I find that I am in agreement with Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c commented with half-smile. “The conditions in the foreign nation were not to my liking.”

“Especially if you have to leap out of an airplane in the dead of winter onto a frozen airfield?” Daniel asked devilishly.

“Indeed.” Teal’s agreed without hesitation.

“So what’s on everyone’s agenda?” Jack stood back as his team boarded the small bus that would transport them back to the SGC.

“Hot shower.” Daniel answered immediately as he found a seat and fell in it.

“Oooh, me, too!” Sam selected a seat adjacent to a vent. “I don’t think I got warm the whole time we were there.”

“Hope you two aren’t planning on doing that together or I’ll have to report you.” Jack slid across the seat, his back to the windows, his long legs sprawled out in front of him.

“Technically, sir, that wouldn’t be against regulations since I’m military and Daniel isn’t,” Sam dimpled. “And it would be one way of getting warm.”

Jack glared at her while Daniel muffled a laugh behind his still-gloved hand. Even Teal’c seemed amused. “Carter.”

“Just kidding, sir.” Her eyes were wide and guileless.

“Hmmmp,” Jack replied, letting his eyes slide past her to where Daniel was slumped in a seat, his head against the window. “You okay, Daniel?”

“Still cold,” he mumbled.

“Well, maybe something will come along and warm you up.” Jack slipped on his sunglasses and eyed the road in front of them.

*

The heat hit Daniel as he opened the door. “Oooh,” he breathed as he closed it behind him, leaning back against it. True, he’d taken a long, hot shower after a long debriefing. 

General Hammond had insisted on a thorough, detailed detailing of what the situation had been and what they could expect from the Russians. Daniel could truthfully answer that he didn’t think the Russians would be quite so eager to implement a program of their own, since they didn’t want to have to rely on the Americans to fix every mistake they were bound to make.

Without pondering how his fireplace had ignited itself, he dropped his coat, hat, gloves and pack before making a beeline to drop to his knees in front of its welcoming warmth. Dragging a soft throw and cushion off the sofa, he made himself comfortable in front of the fire. 

*

He woke to deepening shadows and the distinct smell of coffee. 

“I figured that would get you if nothing else did.” He sat up blinking at the voice. “Here.” Jack was sitting on the sofa, handing him a mug. “Thought you’d never wake up.”

Daniel sipped the coffee, blinking at the hefty dose of Irish. “How long was I asleep?”

“You didn’t even know I was here, did you?” Jack was smiling softly in the late evening light.

“I did wonder who started the fire.” Daniel commented.

“Not enough to worry about it. I could have been a burglar, Daniel!”

He took another long sip, feeling the warmth all the way inside. “Most burglars don’t start a fire while they’re rifling the place for valuables.”

“Still should have checked, is all I’m saying. To answer your question, I was in the kitchen when you stumbled in and passed out in the floor.” His eyes grew concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“It was a tough mission, Jack. And did I mention how I hate the cold?”

“Occasionally.”

Daniel slanted him a glance. “I was thinking there were other ways to, you know, warm up.”

“Take a shower with Carter?” 

“Did that already.”

“Light the fireplace?”

“That helped.”

“A nice hot cup of Irish coffee.”

“You know I’m always up for any kind of coffee.”

Jack slid off the sofa and crawled over to Daniel, rearranging the throw until they were both covered. “So, you up for anything else?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Daniel sighed as Jack’s mouth, hot and insistent, swooped down.


End file.
